Nissan R92CP '92
Nissan |year = 1992 |games = Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |engine = Nissan VRH35Z twin turbocharged V8 |power = 789BHPsupercars.net |weight = |cost = Cr. 1,224,999 (GT4, Black version) Not for sale (GT4, Normal version) Cr.3,000,000 (GT PSP) Cr.4,000,000 (GT5) Cr.1,920,000 (GT6) }} The Nissan R92CP Race Car '92 '''is a Group C Prototype race car built by Nissan motorsports based on the R90C, A successor to the Nissan R89C Race Car and other Nissan Group C race cars. First appeared in Gran Turismo 4, along with the black version, it also appeared again in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The car appears to be the #1, driven by Kazuyoshi Hoshino, Toshio Suzuki, and Takao Wada. This car has participated in the 1992 season of the All Japan Sports Prototype Car Endurance Championship. With this car, Kazuyoshi Hoshino managed to win the championship. History In the 1991 season, Kazuyoshi Hoshino and Toshio Suzuki (Calsonic) easily won the Driver’s Championship with 5 wins in 7 races. In 1992, the same team notched up 5 wins in 6 races (the other going to YHP) in a splendid defense of their throne. This is what led to Nissan taking the double title - Constructor’s and Driver’s Championships - for three years in a row, a glorious achievement. Description ''This description is taken from this car's page in GT5. It is transcluded from here.'' In-Game Acquisition Gran Turismo 4 In GT4, the R92CP can be won from the Fuji 1000 km. The blue version are not available in Dealership. However, players ''can''''' buy the Black version from the Used Car dealership, and this is a much more easier method than doing the fairly difficult Fuji 1000 km race. Black Version In Gran Turismo 4 Along with the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99, Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 and Mazda 787B Race Car '91, the R92CP is featured in a special Black Version in Gran Turismo 4. This version, available only during the final week of the game's 700 day cycle (days 694-700) can be bought from the Used Car lot (Early 90s) for 1,224,999 credits. Gran Turismo PSP This car can be acquired from the Nissan Dealership at 3,000,000 credits. The black color option was removed in this game. Gran Turismo 5 In GT5, the R92CP occasionally appears in the Used Car Dealership or Online Collectors Dealership costing around 4,000,000 credits. It is categorized as a Standard vehicle obtainable at Level 23, and bears a slightly redone engine sound to it. Gran Turismo 6 The Nissan R92CP '92 (the "Race Car" part was removed in this game in an effort to clean up the car names) can be purchased from the Nissan dealership for 1,920,000 credits. It has a simple interior view. Trivia *Curiously, if both the R92CP and its older counterpart the Nissan R89C are in the same field, they may have a slightly higher chance of bump drafting each other on superspeedways such as Daytona Superspeedway than they would another car in the field. *GTPlanet member "Sorg" found files that suggested that the R92CP, like the Jaguar XJR-9, would be converted to premium status. This has yet to happen, but that doesn't mean that it couldn't appear as premium in Gran Turismo 6. However, as of 2015, the R92CP (and the R89C) has yet to be fully converted into a premium vehicle. Notes Pictures nissan-r92cp-race-car-92.jpg nissan-r92cp-race-car-92-black.jpg 334.jpg|Gran Turismo 5 079.jpg|Gran Turismo 6 Category:Nissan Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:MR Cars Category:Ten second cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Turbocharged Cars